Leader Plankton's The Take Over! Play
'''Leader Plankton's The Take Over! Play '''is the fourty-third episode of Leader Plankton! and the twenty-eighth episode of Season 2. The previous episode is The Team Up! and the next is Twina Testing. Plot Leader Plankton decides to put on a play of his legacy starting with the day he took over Bikini Bottom. Characters *Leader Plankton *Prisoner SpongeBob *Assistant Karen *Timmy the Twina *Sir Sandy *Cheapskate Krabs *Musical Squid *Bodyguard Patrick *Lahoonamine Egater *Rich Fish Story Leader Plankton woke up and looked at his calendar. "I can't believe it's been a year since I took over!" exclaimed Leader Plankton. "I can," said Musical Squid blandly. Leader Plankton rolled his eye and walked over to the cell where Prisoner SpongeBob and Timmy were placed. "Guess what, prisoners! Today I'm putting on a play of my legacy and we'll all act like we did one year ago!" explained Leader Plankton. "Not interested," said Prisoner SpongeBob as he crossed his arms. "Well, I have a device which will give everybody amnesia so you have to!" shouted Leader Plankton and he laughed evilly pressing a button which released some sort of amnesia gas into the water. Soon, tons of fish filled Bucket of Evil. Leader Plankton walked by. "Ladies and gentleman, I present to you my legacy!" announced Leader Plankton and he jumped upon a stage. "Now, that I have my Evil Pack, I can take over the entire ocean!" shouted Leader Plankton and he laughed evilly. "Then why don't you do it?" asked Assistant Karen. "I will now!" Leader Plankton exclaimed as Quag bursted down with the robot and took over the sea for him. Quag then blasted back into space with the robot. "Haha, now I have taken over!" said Leader Plankton and he crossed his arms. Prisoner SpongeBob was still locked in his cell along with Timmy the Twina. "Let me out! And what the heck is this thing?!?" SpongeBob demanded a bit confused. "NEVER! NEVER! And I don't know what that is," Leader Plankton explained. Suddenly, Sir Sandy crashed into Bucket of Evil. "Alright! What's going on here?" she asked when suddenly she smelled the amnesia gas. "That's it! Sheldon, today is the first and last day you're gonna be leader!" shouted Sir Sandy. "Actually, I've been leader for a year now. But let's continue on with the play," remarked Leader Plankton. "I don't know what you're talking about!" exclaimed Sir Sandy as he stepped closer ready to rip Leader Plankton in half. Suddenly, Musical Squid and Cheapskate Krabs stopped her. "You'll never get to Leader Plankton!" shouted Cheapskate Krabs. "Yeah!" agreed Squidward. Sir Sandy then gave both Musical Squid and Cheapskate Krabs a clarinet and some money and she walked over to Leader Plankton. "Well, that was easy," said Sir Sandy when suddenly Bodyguard Patrick barged right in front of her. "You'll never get to Leader Plankton!" yelled Bodyguard Patrick and he started wrestling Sir Sandy. SS then grabbed Patrick and stuffed him in a rocket sending him to the moon. Patrick got out of the rocket to see all the moonians staring at him. "Patrick?" asked Lahoonamine. "Oh, great! Not again!" remarked Patrick. Meanwhile, in Bucket of Evil, Sir Sandy stepped closer. Leader Plankton then pressed a button which ejected Sir Sandy out of the room and sent her crashing into Anti-Plankton. "And that's how I took over!" Leader Plankton said as he looked into the audience. Everybody started clapping and Cheapskate Krabs walked over to the audience and spotted the rich fish. He walked over to him and took all of his money. "HEY!" shouted the rich fish. "I've already told you I work for Leader Plankton!" shouted Cheapskate Krabs and he walked back on the stage. The audience soon walked out of Bucket of Evil and Leader Plankton looked at Musical Squid and Cheapskate Krabs. "That was a great play, huh?" Leader Plankton said. Both of his guards then nodded in agreement. "Yep, it sure was- Wait a minute! So, that's how Sir Sandy got in!" Leader Plankton realized. Cheapskate Krabs and Musical Squid's eyes widen and they both started running away as Leader Plankton chased them. Trivia *This episode is a retelling of The Take Over!, the first episode of Leader Plankton, which premiered a year ago pior to this episode. *The title card of this episode is merely an edited version of the first episode to help keep the feel of when the series just started.